Dark and Light
by Erowen
Summary: L has tests planned for Light, but it doesn't go his way. Light is still suspected of being Kira.


Dark and Light;

One cannot exist without the other

Forever entwined

A never-ending battle for dominance

Two lovers locked together

So close but so far

The on going battle of good verses evil.

"Ryuuzaki… Why, again, did you insist on being handcuffed to me?"

Raito sat next to the detective on the couch, unable to sit anywhere else; He held up their hands for emphasis.

I already told you, Light-kun," L replied, taking the lollipop out of his mouth to speak clearly. "I must be with you at all times so that I can prove you're not Kira."

"Of course. So if someone dies while I'm with you, you'll believe me when I say that I'm not Kira?" Light asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"No. There will still be a five-percent chance that you are Kira." L popped the lollipop back into his mouth.

"So what're you going to do to prove my innocence or guilt?"

"I have a few tests planned."

Light looked at L, one eyebrow raised yet again.

"And what exactly are they?"

The detective looked back at him, his lollipop still in his mouth; He removed it.

"You'll see."

Before Light could respond again, L reached out and pressed the lollipop into the killer's mouth; Light's eyes widened, then changed, narrowing to take the look of a predator.

L watched this change take place, but kept his hand hanging there between both of them, waiting for something to happen.

Light reached up to grab the lollipop and pulled it out of his mouth; He tossed it onto the table and grabbed L's hand, pushing it back behind the detective's head and forcing him down with it. Light smirked and leaned in, catching L by slight surprise. His lips hovered above the others, breathing, teasing, taunting… Until Light snaked his tongue out to trace over the pinned detective's lips, causing the mentioned to stiffen, lips and eyes opening considerably, granting Light his unasked-for entrance to his prey's oral cavity.

L's eyes popped; Light smirked as he explored L's mouth, feeling the detective's reaction. He just loved it when he was winning…

L's eyes fluttered shut, moving his own tongue against the intrusion, almost like a feeble attempt to get rid of the other. Light immediately rose to the challenge; A furious dance, both twisting and twirling for a chance to defeat the other, and, as L predicted, Light came out the victor, just as Kira would have.

Raito pulled back, his breathing uneven, but not as bas as Ryuuzaki's. The detective struggled to control it and opened his eyes.

Light leaned in once again, this time at L's ear.

"Still think I'm Kira?" he whispered, his breath tickling L's ear.

L stared sideways at Light, eyes starting to become hazy.

"There's still… A five-percent chance…" His breath hitched as Raito bit down on the shell of his ear, sending shivers up his spine.

"That's a shame…"

Without warning, Light ground the heel of his palm into L's groin, eliciting a surprised gasp and an unhindered moan from the normally calmly-composed detective. If he wasn't aroused earlier, he sure as hell was now.

Light hid his snide laughter against Ryuuzaki's neck, kissing and nipping his way down, biting harder at places he knew were more sensitive, making the detective whimper; His head sagged the opposite of Light's mouth, giving his seme all the room and access he needed.

Light's left hand slid lightly up L's chest, pulling the shirt with him; L's hazy eyes glanced down, thinking of protesting, but in all honesty, he didn't care any more. Light's administrations were too sweet to be pushed away.

With the shirt pulled off, Light brought his mouth back to Ryuuzaki's, another demanding kiss administered by both of them. Ryuuzaki wrapped his one free arm around the back of Light's head, pulling him closer. The captured hand was soon freed as Raito began to unbutton his own shirt.

L, with his newly freed hand, began to help the killer out of his shirt, gliding his hand over a handsomely built chest, exploring each dip and curve, progressing lower, and lower…

They broke apart, gasping for air. L attempted to slow his breathing, along with his racing heart, but neither wanted to comply. Though his hand kept wandering…

Light's eyes closed, teeth embedded in his lower lip, restraining a moan as he shuddered. Ryuuzaki had slipped that curious hand inside his boxers, and began to stroke along his length. Suddenly his pants didn't seem as roomy as they were earlier.

L began to unfasten Light's pants; He fumbled slightly, and Light reached down to help him. When he was free, he bent down to unfasten the detective's pants, kissing along his neck yet again.

L wound his hand back into Light's hair, pulling his mouth back to his own, his other hand meeting Light's to help him with his pants. When they were both free, Light traced his way back up L's body, pressing as he went, tweaking and prodding, making his uke squirm. He ground their hips together.

Both of their breaths hitched, and each let out a loud moan of their own. The feeling of flesh on flesh…

The rest was a haze. Loud moans, damned tease, and sweet release…

"But… There's still… A five-percent… Chance…"


End file.
